How to Force a Confession
by Prehnite94
Summary: What happens when a certain someone confesses to Hinata and makes another someone jealous? Confusion, drama, and anger surround Karasuno VB team before the resident dorks figure it out. A bit non-canon but not enough to matter, one small oc. [kagehina mainly, oihina, and slight daisuga mentioned.]
1. Chapter 1

"Hi-na-ta-kuuun~" Hinata knew going to the bathroom alone was a bad idea, even after the match was over.

"Y-yes?" He knew that voice anywhere. " _What does the Grand King want?"_ Hinata turned around, shaky, to look at the man waving in an all too cute of a manner for a 3rd year guy.

"Do you have a minute?" His voice was too sweet, doing nothing to ease the small 1st year.

"Uhh…" It was too weird. What would Oikawa want to talk to him about after they had just beat him?

"It'll only take a minute promise." He punctuated it with another smile.

"Uh ok… what is it?" They were alone in the hall, most people having already left, Hinata running for the restroom before they left.

"Are you dating anyone?" Hinata looked incredulously back. _"He's too cute."_ Oikawa thought.

"Huh? What does it matter to you?"

"Well maybe _I_ want to be that _someone_ to you." The taller man said, bending lower to look Hinata in the eye better.

Hinata took a few seconds to process what the Grand King was saying and when it clicked, he almost bust in embarrassment. _"He's confessing to me?"_

"Wh-what are you saying? You want to date me?" The shorter male was quite flustered, not looking at Oikawa at all, a blush covering his whole face.

"Yep! You're just too cute Sho-chan~ and now I know how strong you are too." Oikawa tilted Hinata's chin up so he would look at him and continued, "I just want to eat… you… up…" He leaned down and stole a kiss from his cheek, embarrassing Hinata more.

When Hinata finally realized what was going on, Oikawa was tossing his phone back into his hand saying, "I'll text you later, k?" with a wink and a wave over his shoulder. Barely able to think, Hinata still managed to finish what he went back to the building for and came back out to the bus.

"Did something happen, Hinata-kun?" Suga-san asked gently as always.

"Uh… I ran into Oikawa." He was still really confused so Suga looked at Daichi worriedly.

"What did he need?" Daichi asked. He was fulling prepared to go after the other 3rd year if he did anything to his kohai. Seeing that it was only him and the two 3rd years still outside the bus he felt that it was safe to say the truth.

"He… confessed. I think." The two other boys eyes widened in shock. "Then he put his number in my phone and said he was gonna text me later."

"Um… he confessed Hinata? Like told you he liked you?"

"Uh… kinda. He said he wanted to date me cause I'm cute or something… I'm just as confused as you." The two older boys shared a look that Hinata didn't understand.

"Well let's get going, we're already running late." Daichi said, pushing his teammates into the bus. It just so happened (meaning that Daichi maneuvered it) that Daichi sat next to Kageyama so that Suga could sit next to Hinata. He had a feeling that Hinata telling Kageyama that his former teammate confessed to him was a bad idea. He was doubting his decision when Kageyama seemed a little off, maybe upset even, the whole ride home. _"Is it because he wanted to sit next to Hinata?"_

"Hinata-kun, what are you going to do when he texts you?" Suga asked gently and quietly.

"I don't know…" Hinata really seemed confused.

"Hinata, do you like guys?" Hinata blushed and nodded.

"But! Suga-san you can't tell anyone ok?!" He looked desperate so Suga nodded in response.

"Why don't you want anyone to know?" Hinata settled back into his seat and fiddled with a charm on his phone.

"I don't want the team to think…" He left his sentence off, biting his lip.

"It's ok Hinata. I'll tell you a secret to make you feel better ok?" Hinata nodded and Suga leaned in a little to whisper, "Daichi and I are like that too, we're dating." Hinata froze, slowly looking at his senpai shocked. Suga just smiled back. "You don't have to worry about talking to me or him about this stuff ok." Hinata nodded again. It was a rare occurrence that he was speechless, but here he was barely able to take in all the information of the day.

"So Hinata, if you like guys, what about Oikawa?"

"Um… I guess he's good looking. He's good at volleyball too… but I don't like him." Hinata nodded, sure of himself. "Yea I don't like him."

"Well then is there someone that you do like?"

"Yep!" Hinata smiled for the first time since exiting the building. Suga raised an eyebrow and smiled back.

"Oh…? Who?" Hinata pulled back, blushing.

"I can't say. It would never happen anyways. If he ever found out it would be horrible…"

"Why would it be horrible? Is he straight?" Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know if he's straight, but…"

"He's on the team?" He knew he had guessed right when Hinata looked kinda pained. "So you think that if he found out and didn't feel the same, it would ruin the team dynamic?" Hinata nodded sadly. "Well you won't know that for sure without telling him, but if you really don't want him to know I won't tell. So would you at least tell me who it is?" Hinata shook his head in the negative. Suga just patted him on the head. "Ok, but you can always talk to me ok?" Hinata smiled back. The rest of the trip was relatively silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama was on a mission to get one last drink of water before getting on the bus home. He heard voices around the corner from the water fountain, by the bathrooms. So when he finished refilling his bottle, he looked around the corner. " _What's that idiot gotten himself into this time?"_ He was about to go rescue his spiker when Oikawa touched him. In shock, he pulled back around the corner.

"I just want to eat… you… up…" He leaned down and kissed Hinata's cheek. Kageyama felt a weird constriction around his chest. _"Are they like that?_ " Hinata didn't even try to fight it when Oikawa took his phone and flipped through it a bit.

"I'll text you later, k?" Oikawa gave Hinata his phone back and walked toward him. Kageyama panicked but tried to look busy when the older setter rounded the corner.

"Oh… what do we have here?" Oikawa gave him a face that looked like he was the one who won the match that day. Then leaning down, "I'm gonna win this one, Tobio-kun." He smiled in that signature way and went on his way down the hall. Kageyama felt like crying. _"He knows."_

He trudged back out to the bus, running into two of his senpai on the way.

"Yo Kageyama? Did you see Hinata on your way? He's taking longer than usual." Daichi asked, innocently enough, but the lump in his throat prevented him from answering so he just shook his head and got on the bus, taking an empty window seat and opened the top window.

He just happened to be on the side of the bus where Daichi and Suga were standing and heard when Hinata came back out of the building a few minutes later.

"Did something happen, Hinata-kun?" Suga-san asked.

"Uh… I ran into Oikawa." He sounded weird.

"What did he need?" Daichi asked.

"He… confessed. I think. Then he put his number in my phone and said he was gonna text me later."

 _"_ _So they aren't like that? But he still confessed to him…"_

"Um… he confessed Hinata? Like told you he liked you?"

"Uh… kinda. He said he wanted to date me cause I'm cute or something… I'm just as confused as you."

 _"_ _Well you are cute. Crap. I. Did. NOT. Just think that."_

"Well let's get going, we're already running late." Daichi said, pushing his teammates into the bus. He maneuvered Suga and Hinata into the seats behind him and took the spot next to him for himself. It was weird but he didn't question it. He didn't want to sit next to Hinata today.

"Is something wrong Kageyama-kun?" The captain asked him. He just nodded no and looked back out the window, wishing he had his iPod, cursing his good hearing.

"Hinata-kun, what are you going to do when he texts you?" Suga asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Hinata sounded confused.

"Hinata, do you like guys?" He couldn't make out a response. Maybe he just nodded.

"But! Suga-san you can't tell anyone ok?!"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"I don't want the team to think…"

 _"_ _He must be gay then…?"_

"It's ok Hinata. I'll tell you a secret to make you feel better ok?" He could hear whispering but couldn't make it out.

"So Hinata, if you like guys, what about Oikawa?"

"Um… I guess he's good looking. He's good at volleyball too… but I don't like him. Yea I don't like him."

 _"_ _Good. He shouldn't like him."_

"Well then is there someone that you do like?"

"Yep!"

"Oh…? Who?" Suga sounded oddly teasing, more like his age than usual.

 _"_ _Who would that idiot like, heh."_

"I can't say. It would never happen anyways. If he ever found out it would be horrible…"

"Why would it be horrible? Is he straight?"

"I don't know if he's straight, but…"

"He's on the team? So you think that if he found out and didn't feel the same, it would ruin the team dynamic?"

 _"_ _He likes someone on the team? Who?"_ He wouldn't let himself hope.

"Well you won't know that for sure without telling him, but if you really don't want him to know I won't tell. So would you at least tell me who it is?"

 _"_ _Is he gonna tell him?"_

"Ok, but you can always talk to me ok?"

 _"_ _Guess not…"_ The rest of the trip was thankfully quiet but Daichi kept shooting him weird looks.

He didn't know that Daichi also had pretty good hearing and was gauging his responses to everything that was said behind them by looking at his face reflecting in the window.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when he got home he got a text.

[Can I call?] From none other than Oikawa.

[sure] He sent back, not so sure at all. It took no time at all for his phone to ring, making him jump even though he was expecting it.

"H-hello?" He asked. He was kinda scared.

"Hello~ Hinata-kun! How are you? Are you alone?" The too-happy voice came from the other end.

"Uh I'm ok I guess and yea." He was in his room, his dad was watching TV and his mom was putting Natsu to bed.

"Good. Well Hinata-kun do you have an answer for my confession yet?" _"_ _He's quick!"_ Hinata thought with disdain.

"Uh I don't like you like that Oikawa-san." He managed out awkwardly.

"Awww. No way! But you're just too cute~ are you sure you can't just go out with me anyways?"

"Huh. No way. I like someone else anyway." He was kinda mad at Oikawa.

"No… my sweet little spiker can't like someone else. What bad luck. Well who is it? Tobio?" Hinata just choked in response. "Aww man this sucks. Why him Sho-chan?"

"What's wrong with liking Kageyama?" He shot back. This guy made him so mad.

"Well… he's kinda cold right? And mean? You could do better sweetheart." Oikawa sounded ultra-condescending but it still hit a chord in Hinata.

"I… I know that already you jerk!" He yelled into the receiver. "And he's fine just the way he is!" He almost hung up but Oikawa continued.

"That sure was loud for someone so small… Well how about I help you then?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Who would help the person they like get with someone else?"

"Who said I liked you? I just want a date. You're cute so I could get off pretty well."

"Jackass." _"I can't believe this guy."_

"Ha! Well we can both benefit from this."

"What are you plotting?" Hinata didn't like the sound of this.

"Well I happen to think that Tobio might just find himself head-over-heals for you if you can draw it out of him. The problem is he is stubborn as hell."

 _"_ _Yep that's Kageyama."_

"So, date me and make him jealous."

"Huuuuh!?"

"We make him jealous my letting him see us together, then I play the bad guy by breaking it off. There's no way that boy won't be able to stop himself from saving his cute little spiker with a broken heart."

"I think I follow you but I don't think I can deceive him like that." Hinata liked the sound of Kageyama liking him but this plan was far-fetched.

"Then date me and try to take it seriously. I'll make your heart flutter at least once, I guarantee it. Then I'll just break your heart for real."

"Huh, why? What do you get from this? Or is it some weird fetish?"

Oikawa laughed at him. "I suppose you could call it a fetish… but I'm really just a playboy. If I think someone's cute I just can't stop myself. Getting to touch you is enough of a reward. Plus, who's saying I can't be nice sometimes?"

Hinata didn't think he could believe him but what was the worst that could happen? If Kageyama didn't react it meant that he didn't like him. It would give him an answer without the awkward confession that would ruin their setter-spiker dynamic. Plus, Oikawa was a good looking guy, he probably had experience too. Plus he could get something else out of it…

"Ok. I'll play along as long as you do one more thing."

"Ohhoho… and what would that be?" Oikawa couldn't conceal his happiness in his voice.

"I want you to train with me."

"Huh…?"

"Help me with volleyball. You're done as a 3rd year right so you have the time."

"Ah. Yea I do. Hmm… I guess I could spare Saturday afternoons as long as it's just you, Shouyou." He didn't seem too thrilled anymore, but it made Hinata smile.

"Ok then, _Tooru_. You've got yourself a deal." Oikawa laughed at the use of his name but it seemed better natured than usual.

"Send me your address and I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow. We can go to the community gym near my house."

"Ok!" Hinata was actually happy. He was going to get to practice with one of the best setters out there.

"I'll see you later Shouyou~ bye bye!"

"Bye-" beep beep. Hinata sighed and texted Oikawa his address as promised. He was honestly a little worried about doing that but he said he would so…


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa showed up just like he said. Hinata was getting dressed when there was a knock on his door. He panicked slightly when he heard his mom answer the door so he ran down the stairs as fast as he could and almost fell.

"Oh Shouyou, there's a friend here for you." She smiled then leaned in and whispered, "He's cute!" and winked at him. Sure he had already come out to his family but it was so awkward. He just blushed and ran, pushing Oikawa out of his house yelling bye as he went. He could hear his mom laughing as he shut the door.

"Hi Shouyou." Oikawa said above his head. Hinata looked up surprised at how close he had gotten and jumped away, making him laugh.

"H-hi." He blushed again.

"Should we get going?" he nodded in response. Oikawa _was_ good looking and he _was_ going on a date with him. The reality made him awkward in the worst way possible. Oikawa made it worse when he wrapped his arm around his shoulders as they walked to a car.

"You drive?" Hinata was suddenly really impressed. "That's so cool!"

Oikawa just smiled at him and opened the front door for him. "I am eighteen after all."

"Aww… I'm only sixteen." Hinata grumped for no good reason as Oikawa got into the driver's seat and started the car. It was a short trip by car to the gym they were going to, and they just small-talked along the way. Hinata was slowly relaxing in his presence.

The feeling of being relaxed immediately left when he saw Kageyama practicing with some college-aged guy across the gym when they walked in. Kageyama didn't see him before he hid back in the hallway, Oikawa following.

"That's his older brother. No one to worry about." Oikawa said with a smile. It made Hinata mad that Oikawa knew something about his friend that he didn't but it was still a relief.

"But… he's still gonna see us…"

"Huh… isn't that the point? He's not gonna get jealous if he never finds out." He had a good point so Hinata sucked it up and pretended that he hadn't already noticed Kageyama and walked in, shoulder to shoulder with Oikawa.

The look on Kageyama's face when he saw them hurt, but Oikawa just smiled and waved, calling him over.

"Fancy meeting you here Tobio-chan." Oikawa said with a smile.

"My brother was in town and wanted to see if I had been practicing. This place is close by our house." Hinata noticed that Kageyama seemed weird.

"My place is close too and I couldn't wait to try tossing to Shouyou so here we are!" Oikawa put his arm over his shoulders again, Kageyama narrowed his eyes and the man that was his brother looked concerned.

"Ah. Tobio how about we let them practice. We've been here since this morning. How about some lunch?" He steered Kageyama away and waved.

Oikawa waved too. He had met the older Kageyama brother at a few middle school matches, he could tell the man knew him and was going to talk to his brother about the tension around the meeting. "I want to set to you Shouyou so let's hurry up and get warmed up!" He riled the boy up with the promise of tosses. They spent the afternoon practicing. Honestly the younger boy wasn't bad, he just needed to work on some things. He found himself wanting to see the small boy succeed and gave him all the help he could and a promise of the same thing next weekend. While they were playing it seemed Hinata was in the zone and forgot Kageyama's reaction but when they were on the way to get some dinner it came back.

"Are you worried about Tobio?" He asked the bright boy beside him.

"Hm. Maybe. He seemed mad that I was with you. You two don't get along well. I felt like I was betraying him cause you play the same position. Like… he wasn't good enough to toss to me or something…" He seemed sad.

"Ah… well just tell him you wanted to get experience with more good setters and I offered. That should take care of it at least a bit. He's still gonna be jealous though, I could tell." He laughed a bit, pulling up to the family diner. "My treat." He smiled and opened the car door for him.

 _"_ _Maybe Oikawa isn't so bad. He helped me with volleyball and he's buying me food. Plus he wasn't mean or weird all day."_ Hinata smiled back and accepted the offer.

"What was that about Tobio?" His brother asked as they walked out of the gym.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

"Come on, you can talk to me." They sat on a bench in the shade in a park. "That was that Oikawa guy from your middle school right? The short boy had a shirt that said the name of your school, but I thought Oikawa went to another school."

"He did. He goes to Aoba Josai." Kageyama looked mad.

"So are you mad they were together at the gym?" His brother was slowly piecing it together.

"Yea. That stupid Oikawa. He's just a jerk. I can't believe Hinata fell for it."

"Hinata? That's the boy you like right?" His brother looked contemplative.

"Wait! How do you know that?" Kageyama all but grabbed his brother and shook him in shock.

He laughed, "It was just obvious by how you talked about him, even over the phone. So your crush is out with your rival. That's why you were mad then. Are they dating?"

Kageyama bit his lip in anger. "I saw Oikawa confess to him yesterday after the match. I thought he was going to refuse because he told one of the senpai that he liked someone else, but I guess Oikawa convinced him."

"Ahh I see. Well you don't know for sure that they are together and not just practicing right? Maybe they just decided to be friends? You should talk to him. If you know that Hinata is into guys you would have a chance right?" His brother smiled at him good-naturedly, but his heart hurt too much to believe what he was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you think that Hinata has been acting weird lately?"

"Yea and he totally tried out new stuff the last few days that we didn't practice."

"He's also like being secretive about what he's doing after practice and on the weekends."

"I totally heard him shoot Kageyama down when he offered to walk with him yesterday."

Nishinoya nodded seriously to his other 2nd years. "It's worse than what you could imagine." He had their attention. "Last Saturday I went to Shoyo's house to see if he wanted to play video games but when I got there, Oikawa was there!" All the 2nd years sitting in a circle in Tanaka's house stared at him disbelieving. "It's true! Oikawa came out of his house with him and they got into a car together!"

"No way… Hinata's friends with Oikawa?"

"Is he cheating on the team?"

"Is that where he learned those new moves?"

"You guys… This is bad." Tanaka said suddenly, more serious than usual. "Doesn't Kageyama like Hinata? I mean he thinks he's hiding it but…"

"Totally obvious…" They all said in unison.

"Right… and Oikawa's like totally a playboy. He might be stringing our little Hinata along just to get something from him or to hurt Kageyama."

"You're right Ryu." Noya nodded. "We need to investigate."

The five 2nd years put their hands in and cheered, "To helping our kohai!"

The 2nd years called an emergency meeting with the three 3rd years the very next day, all eight boys sitting in the club room. Quickly they filled the older boys in on what they talked about the night before. Suga and Daichi nodded thoughtfully and Asahi looked worried.

"Hinata told me not to tell anyone but this is a problem that I can't sit back about." The boys stopped and nervously listened to Suga who was being terribly serious. He never told secrets that were told in confidence, they all knew that. "Hinata was confessed to by Oikawa after the match last week. He told me that he didn't like him though so I wasn't worried. I couldn't get him to admit it but we all know who he really likes. But now hearing this new information, I think you might be right Tanaka, Oikawa is definitely up to something." They all nodded in response.

"I think Kageyama knows that Hinata has been seeing Oikawa. I know he overheard about the confession on the bus and wasn't happy about it. I also happen to know that Kageyama and Oikawa live in close neighborhoods. They might have seen each other." Daichi offered in.

"That might be why they haven't been syncing well the last few days." Ennoshita commented. "Seeing the person you like get confessed to by your rival and then to see them alone together… he's probably hurt and jealous."

"Probably not just about the confession." They all looked to the door and saw the two other 1st years. They were caught in the act. Tsukishima sighed and continued, "The King probably thinks that Hinata doesn't need him as a setter anymore." He walked to his locker leaving a nervous and surprised Yamaguchi in the doorway.

"This is horrible…" Asahi said, a small tremor in his voice. "What do we do?"

"Why do you have to do anything?" Tsukishima finished grabbing something he forgot and made to leave, "If you interfere it'll just embarrass them and they won't even be able to look at each other much less play. Just let them work it out." They two younger boys left, Yamaguchi waving slightly.

They let out a collective sigh. "He's right." Suga said, everyone agreeing. "I just wish we could help. I guess all of us knowing is better though. We'll be prepared for anything. Alright let's go home guys."

They all left feeling bad for not being able to do anything for their teammates.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for something to happen. The whole team was winding down after a practice match with Aoba Josai less than a week after the emergency meeting in the club room when suddenly Oikawa was down on the court talking to Hinata.

They had lost the game surprisingly despite the other team benching their 3rd years, since Hinata hadn't been in the right mind to play correctly and had to be benched, making Kageyama distracted and no one was playing at their best. The senpai looked worried over to the pair, but didn't interfere.

"So you just steal my first kiss and the next day fuck some girl?" Hinata asked quietly. He was mad. Oikawa was right. He had made his heart flutter. More than once too. He let him kiss him two days ago. "I let myself think that maybe if I couldn't have him I could at least have a good time with a handsome, talented guy like you… but then I walk in on _that_. I thought that you at least liked me a little after all the time we spent together." Hinata was starting to cry and he was glad that he was facing away from his team.

Oikawa shuffled nervously, then sighed. "I did like you Shoyo, but I warned you that I'm a playboy that couldn't resist cute people. That girl gave herself to me so I couldn't resist."

"You're horrible." Tears flowed free.

"I warned you that I would make you like me and break your heart. You agreed just a few weeks ago. You were so easy to get Sho. It was fun but if you can't take me doing stuff like this then I can't keep seeing you. It's just who I am." He shrugged, looking away arrogantly.

Suddenly he was pushed on his butt. "You… You jerk!" Hinata yelled at him with tear-filled eyes. That actually hurt to hear the cute boy say, so he looked down and stayed where he landed as the younger boy ran out of the gym at breakneck speed.

Looking up he knew he was in trouble. Unlike him, the small boy had backup, and they weren't happy. He was looking at ten very mad faces and one indifferent yet condescending one from across the gym. _"Oh… so they knew what I was doing huh? Shit… caught red-handed."_

The team looked over when they heard a thud and Hinata yelling just in time to see Oikawa on his butt and Hinata run past them with tears running down his face. The whole team was angry, even Tsukishima, although not the same way. More of a "that was a dick move that even I can't approve" way.

"Kageyama, you go see if Hinata is ok, alright?" Suga said pushing him to the door. "Let your senpai handle him." He pointed to Oikawa. Kageyama wanted to beat the shit out of the asshole but wanted to find Hinata more so he followed the directions with a nod, running after the orange-headed boy.


	7. Chapter 7

He followed the short boy around the back of one of the school's outbuildings by listening for crying. "Hinata…" Kageyama started but stopped when Hinata froze at his presence.

"I-I'm sorry Kageyama." He weakly said.

"Huh? What do you have to be sorry for?" He plopped himself down next to Hinata.

"I know you don't get along with Oikawa but I still… and I even got him to help me practice." He sounded so broken.

"Oi… I get it ok. Um. Oikawa taught you some stuff right? I noticed you improved. Anything for volleyball right?" He tried to comfort him but it felt foreign on his tongue.

"No. It wasn't just about the volleyball." Kageyama's heart dropped. "I also dated him. I… never wanted you to know but it's t-too late now." Hinata hiccupped. Kageyama didn't know how to react. They were… dating?

Hinata looked over at Kageyama when there wasn't any answer.

"Why?" the taller boy finally asked.

"Because I couldn't confess to the one I wanted and so… he was a fallback. He showed interest and said he would practice with me. He was always gentle and took me out for food sometimes. I knew that he wasn't serious. He even warned me… but when someone acts like that then…" Hinata started to cry again so Kageyama unsurely touched his shoulder in comfort.

"What did he do?" It hurt Kageyama to think that Hinata had gone to Oikawa for attention then gotten attached, but he was determined to help his friend.

"I walked in on him ha-having sex with a girl…" Hinata laid his head on his crossed arms, resting on his knees.

Now that was the shock of the century. He didn't like Oikawa but he honestly never would have pegged him for that kind of a guy. He always thought that the older male would actually be pretty respectable if he was with someone, he'd never heard about him cheating before. His eyes were wide as Hinata continued.

"I even let him k-kiss me a few days ago…" Tears flowed afresh. "I thought he would be a good replacement to who I l-like…" Kageyama didn't even think as he brought Hinata into his arms, letting him cry it out.

"Idiot." He said without any malice, "Why didn't you just confess to who you like?"

"I… I can't risk the team." Hinata pulled away and wiped his face with his shirt. "If he said no or was straight… it would mess everything up." He refused to look Kageyama in the face.

"Well who do you like? You never know if you don't tell them."

"Suga-san said that too… but I just…" Kageyama bonked him on the head, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get the message across.

"Just tell me idiot. No one on the team would be mad at you for confessing to them, well except maybe Tsukishima, but he probably just wouldn't care either. No one would play differently just cause of that. The whole team cares for you, probably more than you think." Hinata was confused.

"What do you mean everyone cares for me?" Kageyama sighed at him.

"You're like everyone's happy little brother, kinda like Noya-senpai. Everyone likes you and likes to see you happy. No one would be stupid enough to ruin the team if you confessed to them. It would probably just be flattery to them, even if they didn't like you back." Kageyama had thought about this stuff a lot since he overheard that Hinata liked someone on the team.

Hinata laughed a little, but it was spiteful. Kageyama didn't like how it sounded coming out in Hinata's normally happy voice.

"Ok. Fine I'll tell him since you're so persistent." He sat up a bit and faced Kageyama, wiping off the last few stray tears. "I like you Kageyama." He looked at him with scared eyes and a quivering lip, like he was ready for rejection. Kageyama was shocked.

"M-me?" He blinked as Hinata nodded nervously and looked away. "Why me?" He asked, confused. He had convinced himself that it was like Asahi or Noya or Ennoshita or anyone really but him.

"C-cause you're you… I don't know." Hinata's voice was shaking and he seemed smaller than usual. "You make me feel safe and like I'll always be able to trust you. You get my love of volleyball and… whenever I'm with you my heart goes 'gwaa' and beats really fast. So… that's why I like you." Hinata was scared to look at Kageyama when he didn't answer, but when he snuck a look he couldn't look away.

He was smiling. Like really smiling. Not that creepy thing he does when he's thinking about winning or whatnot, like really smiling. Hinata couldn't help the hopeful smile that sprung to his lips in response.

"Do you maybe… like me back?" He asked, wringing his hands in his shirt and blushing profusely.

Kageyama caught him in a surprise hug, pulling the smaller boy practically into his lap and snuggling into his orange hair. "Hmm… Hinata I don't just like you." Hinata tried to look at him, confused, but Kageyama snuggled deeper into his hair and continued, softer this time, "I love you Shoyo."

Hinata wrapped his arms around the taller boy, holding him close, afraid this was all a hallucination and he'd never get the chance again. "Say it again."

"I love you Shoyo." Hinata started crying again but for a different reason this time.

"I-I l-love you too." He hiccupped out though his happy tears. Kageyama peeled him off him enough to pull him so that he was actually sitting in his lap and they could look at each other, then pulled the bright, smiling boy into a tender kiss. It was inexperienced but warm and soft and lasted for altogether too little time, but it was the best kiss either boy had ever had.

"What did you do to Hinata?" Sugawara was angry when his team was hurt, especially when someone like Hinata was involved. Oikawa didn't like this side of the light-haired male, he was actually pretty scary, maybe even more so than the captain standing behind him.

"Well… I ended up cheating on him." He answered nervously. The whole Karasuno team exuded rage at that. "Hey I warned him and neither of us were serious. I really don't know why he's so upset." He continued, putting his hands up in defeat.

"You can't just expect us to care if you _warned_ him or not. Cheating is horrible and Hinata is too sweet of a boy. What were you after with him?" Suga seriously almost punched the other guy.

"I like cute things. I also know my kohai pretty well. I wanted to make him jealous. Turns out it worked better than I thought." He sat down against the wall and sighed.

"By kohai, you mean Kageyama right?" Suga crossed his arms and frowned.

"Of course," Oikawa raised his hands in a shrugging gesture. "Everyone with a pair of eyes could tell they love each other, I wanted to make Tobio-chan jealous. Partially for my own enjoyment, but also to shove them together and get it over with."

"You are one twisted guy." Tanaka piped in, pushing his sleeves up in a menacing manner. Daichi held him back.

"Well as long as you stay away from them, this issue is over. We don't want to see or hear about you harassing those two again." Daichi said with a truly frightening look on his face. He turned around and clapped, "Alright guys let's continue cleaning up and thank the other school for the practice match." And the group dispersed with a few more dirty looks and pulling Noya and Tanaka away by force, leaving Oikawa to 'repent' on his own and join his team as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama didn't want to risk running into Oikawa so he took Hinata to the club room and grabbed their stuff. He texted Suga about leaving early to take Hinata home and that they would be at practice the next morning then they left. Hinata was collecting his bike when they saw Aoba Josai's bus leave. They walked slowly heading home.

"Uh… Hinata, you wanna stay over tonight?" Hinata looked up at him with a smile.

"Sure I just got to call my mom and let her know." They stopped while he called home. "My mom said I could stay over but told me to eat and get some sleep tonight cause of Saturday practice tomorrow." They smiled at each other, heading towards Kageyama's house. The closer they got, the more nervous they got though. They had only just confessed to each other and they were going to spend the night together. Today was pretty eventful.

"My parents aren't home. Just thought you should know…" Hinata stopped and looked pretty worried. "They are on vacation… I- I'm not going to do anything weird ok don't look so freaked out." He blushed and continued walking.

Hinata thought he was cute like this, all embarrassed, but he had to admit he was disappointed that Kageyama wasn't going to do anything. "Do you not want to do anything weird then?" _"Crap. I said it."_

Kageyama paused at the gate to his house and got even redder. "Uh… let's get inside before you say stuff like that." He went and unlocked the door as Hinata leaned his bike on the side of the house and followed him in. He had never been to Kageyama's house before. It was pretty close to Oikawa's, just like he said at the gym that first day. Looking around, it was a normal enough house, a bit more modern and fancy than his own but he always figured Kageyama was better off than himself.

"I um… I won't do anything that you don't want to but… I never said I didn't want to." Kageyama said, facing away. "I've liked you for a while, so of course I would… like to…" He blushed really badly.

"I… don't know what I want but I do want to do something." Hinata replied nervously following Kageyama up to his room.

"Let's take a shower, I'm smelly after playing." Kageyama seemed to avoid his answer but honestly it was easier that way. "Here." He tossed Hinata a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "You can go first. The towels are in the cupboard. Those should fit ok, they're too small on me." Hinata nodded and followed Kageyama to where the bathroom was before going in on his own. "Just put your dirty clothes in the basket. I'm going to wash everything tonight so it's clean for practice tomorrow." After that Hinata was alone in the surprisingly nice bathroom.

He let his thoughts wander as he picked up some shampoo and smelled it. Blushing, he poured some on his hand. _"It smells like him."_ It was strangely fulfilling to see parts of Kageyama that no one else had, like what his bathroom looked like and what brand of shampoo he used. He smiled to himself, making sure to make himself smell as much like his love as possible, embarrassingly hoping that someone would notice at practice.

When he came out of the bathroom in the almost too-big clothes, Kageyama was waiting in his bedroom. "Ah you took a while… I'm going now, go ahead and make yourself at home." And suddenly he was alone in Kageyama's room.

Hinata sat down on the bed and looked around, gleaning some things about Kageyama from his surroundings. It was painfully clean and tidy. There was only a few posters, all the books were neatly arranged, and his desk was clutter-free. Pretty much everything was volleyball related, with the exception of some manga and novels which Hinata also liked some of. It was nice to know they had similar interests.

He wasn't prepared for when Kageyama came back into the room though. He only had a towel around his hips, nothing else. They both blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring a change of clothes. I put our training gear in the wash though." He wasn't going to mention that included Hinata's underwear which also meant the boy sitting on his bed wasn't wearing any at the moment.

"Ah thanks, sorry I won't look while you get dressed." He kept looking away even though he wanted to look when he heard the towel fall and rustling behind him.

"K, all done." Kageyama was wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless undershirt that was honestly a bit too tight over his muscles. He threw his towel in a laundry bin. "You hungry? I could order pizza or something." The excited look and nod told him all he needed to know. "Alright I'll be back in a minute then. Is pepperoni ok?" Hinata nodded again and watched as Kageyama left the room.

 _"_ _I never would've been able to order pizza and have friends over without my parents being home. Lucky."_ He almost pouted to himself. The pizza that arrived only about half an hour later made up for it though.

After dinner they were pretty tired so Kageyama suggested they went to sleep. "I'll go get the guest futon, just a minute." But Hinata stopped him.

"Ca-can't I just sleep with you?" He put on his best puppy-dog eyes and Kageyama folded without an argument.

"Fine, but you better not move too much." Kageyama just walked to shut off the lights instead of out to get the futon. Hinata cuddled under the covers on the bed made for one and put his back against the wall, holding open the covers for Kageyama. They were both blushing enough that they could see it on each other even in the dark. The embarrassment didn't stop them from cuddling into each other though.

Soon enough cuddles just weren't enough for the two hormonal teenagers. Kissing and shy touches took over the couple, which somehow turned into Kageyama laying on top of Hinata, kneeling between his spread legs with his hand up his shirt and Hinata's mouth on his. It was slowly getting too hot for clothes so Kageyama pulled back.

"Are you sure this is ok? How much farther are we going to go?" His voice was breathless. He could feel their arousals barely brush between them.

Hinata's eyes were lidded and he was almost panting from the kiss they just shared but he managed to answer, "I want you Tobio…" Which was all the incentive the boy needed to sit up and all but rip his shirt off.

The next morning they both woke up late and sore. It was to be expected but was still bothersome. Hinata cuddled up to him, making him blush. They were both still naked after all. But apparently there was no more embarrassment in Hinata as he shamelessly removed the blanket to look him over as he straddled him and leaned in for a kiss. Well… they were already late, why not?

My the time the two had finished fooling around and taking another shower as well as waiting for their clothes to dry, they both had a million texts from their team members, which made Hinata laugh. Kageyama called Daichi and said they had stayed up late and accidentally slept in and that they were leaving soon. Daichi just smiled and told them to take their time before hanging up and letting the team know what was going on. Practice went on only after Coach Ukai yelled at them for cheering too much.


End file.
